As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional sponge mop 70 includes a handle 71, a head 72 fastened to a bottom end of the handle 71, and a pull rod assembly pivotally 76 mounted to the handle. The head 72 is composed of a mount 73 clamping a sponge 74, which is bilaterally clamped by two shaft rods 75 and is actuated to move inward between the shaft rods 75 by the pull rod assembly 76 so as to squeeze out water contained in the sponge 74. However, such kind of sponge mop can be used only for mopping the floor instead of any extra functions.
Another conventional mop 80 as shown in FIG. 2 includes the handle 81 curved at a bottom section of the mop 80. The mount 82 of the mop 80 has a front side panel 83 provided with threaded holes 84 therethrough. A brushing member 86 has a mounting panel 87, which has an extensional panel 88 extending outward therefrom and a plurality of ribs 89. The extensional panel 88 has through holes 881 inserted through by screws 91, which are further threadedly engaged with the threaded holes 84, such that the brushing member 86 is fastened on the front side panel 83 of the mount 82. Therefore, the sponge mop 80 can be used not only for mopping the floor but also for brushing the floor by means of the brushing member 86 mounted on the mop 80.
Although the aforesaid conventional mop 80 provided with both functions of mopping and brushing the floor is better than the foregoing conventional mop 70 provided with one function of mopping the floor, it still needs to be improved to be user-friendly. Referring to FIG. 2, the brushing member 86 is fixedly mounted on the front side panel 83 of the mount 82 of the mop 80. In other words, the brushing member 86 is spaced far away from the sponge 99 and remains a distance from the floor while brushing the floor. To make the brushing member 86 contact against the floor with the most effective contact area between the brushing member 86 and the floor, a user has to stoop to brush the floor, as shown in FIG. 3, and lower the handle 81 of the mop 80 for the brushing member 86 contacting against the floor. Meanwhile, the user may easily get exhausted or even hurt his/her waist.